Unimportant Conversation
by babygummy
Summary: Karena tugas, Hanbin harus begadang sampai pagi. Tetapi, ada seseorang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Dan perdebatan 'tak penting' pun terjadi. / an another iKON's DoubleB-BobBi-WonBin-BobHan fanfic! Hanbin/Jiwon B.I/Bobby YAOI BxB. Review please?


"Unimportant Conversation"

∆Gummy Proudly Present∆

iKON's Double B FANFIC.

Main Cast: -Kim Hanbin (B.I)  
-Kim Jiwon (Bobby) 

**ONESHOT.**

 **WARNING! This is YAOI Fanfic (boyxboy). Touch the 'X' button if you hate this.  
**  
Get ready? Showtime! Happy reading, guys!

Author's PoV

Hanbin, nama seorang pemuda yang sedang menyelesaikan semester ketiganya. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini mencapai semester tiganya. Hari ini ia sedang menyelesaikan skripsi yang amat penting. Bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, tapi ia masih saja berkutat dengan tugas-tugas -yang bahkan gummy tak mengerti(?)-.

"Hoam~"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hanbin menguap. Ia sesekali merutuki dosen killernya yang terus terusan seenak jidatnya memberikan tugas seberat ini.

"Ah ngantuk banget" gumam Hanbin, ia segera mengambil gelas kopi disamping laptopnya yang masih tersisa setengah.

Setelah itu, Hanbin melanjutkan tugas-tugas 'gila' itu.

Kriek.

Pintu apartemen Hanbin terbuka begitu saja, Hanbin dengan reflek menghentikan tugasnya dan menengok kearah pintu. Betapa terkejutnya Hanbin mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Lo mau apa tengah malem kesini, heh?" Hanbin memutar bolamatanya malas, dengan begitu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jiwon. Pacar Hanbin, -yang berkunjung ke apartemen super mini milik Hanbin.

"Cuma mau liat pacar gue, gak boleh?"

Jiwon segera merebahkan diri di sigle-bed milik Hanbin.

"Tengah malem gini?"

"Kenapa lo kaya yang ngasih batasan buat gue berkunjung ke apartemen lo? Lo punya selingkuhan?"

Hening.

Hanbin memilih diam, walau mereka sudah resmi pacaran -namun tingkah mereka tetaplah pada saat mereka pertama kaki bertemu. Dan Hanbin tahu sifat Jiwon dengan betul, 'Jiwon tak mau kalah jika berdebat dengannya.'

"Oh iya,"

Hanbin hanya berdeham ketika Jiwon kembali angkat bicara.

"Gimana kuliah lo?"

"Biasa."

"Lagi gak baik ya? Lo jangan keseringan begadang, gak baik."

Dan fakta kedua, Jiwon sangat perhatian pada Hanbin.

"Cerewet banget lo, Kim."

Hanbin tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Idung gede"

"A-apaan kata lo?"

Hanbin memutar kursinya menghadap Jiwon.

"Hidung gede."

Hanbin menaikkan alisnya, "Kayak idung lo mini aja deh!" Hanbin meremas kertas yang ntah darimana didapatnya- kemudian melemparkannya kepada Jiwon -yang sukses menangkap remasan tak berdosa dari kertas itu.

"Gue emang ganteng."

Hanbin berdecak geram, "Muka kaya tomket kena demplok aja sok ganteng, ew."

"Gue cium juga lo."

"Dasar otak ngeres, gimana mau ada yang ngasih lo pekerjaan kalau otak lo isinya yadong semua."

Hanbin melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Banyak yang mau nerima gue bekerja. Gue kan laku,"

"Laku? Laku kata lo? Kalau laku ngapain lo ngemis-ngemis cinta ama gue dulu?" Hanbin merasa dirinya sudah menang sekarang. Tapi-

"Gue cintanya sama lo doang."

Fakta ketiga, Jiwon sangat jujur dan setia.

Hanbin terdiam sejenak, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian waktu Jiwon sangat memohon padanya agar menerimanya.

"Lo cinta gue?"

"Iya, walau idung lo gede. Dan bisa aja gue kesedot didalemnya."

-_-

Jiwon tahu Hanbin sedang kesal sekarang.

"Bahaha engga lah, Hanbin kan cantik ya." Goda Jiwon.

"Bodo, gue ganteng,"

"Cantik."

"Ganteng."

"Cantik."

"Ganteng."

"Jiwon."

"Ganteng."

Eh?

Jiwon tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Cukup! Lo ganggu gue tau ga. Tugas gue jadi ga kelar kelar kan!"

"Gue ga akan ganggu lo. Tapi sebelumnya, gue mau ngajuin pertanyaan."

"Apa?"

"Gue ganteng ga?"

Rrrrrrr.

Ingin rasanya Hanbin memotong Jiwon menjadi potongan-potongan lucu kimbab lalu menggorengnya dan diamkan sepuluh menit- Oops.

"KIM JIWON! UDAH BERAPA KALI SIH GUE BILANG AMA LO? LO ITU JELEK! MUKA LO KAYA SERBET KANG CAKWE YANG SUKA LEWAT DEPAN APARTEMEN GUE! BUTEK TAUGA! MANA WARNANYA PINK KOTAK KOTAK MANJA PULA, POKOKNYA JELEK SEJELEK JELEKNYA! GIGI LO JUGA PENGEN GUE CONGKEL PAKE KUNCI INGGRIS! MATA LO JUGA ILANG NTAH KEMANA. LO KIM IDIOT JIWON!"

Hanbin terengah-engah.

"Iya makasih pujiannya."

"ARRHHHH." -_-

Hanbin memijit pelipisnya.

-Unimportant Conversation-

"Mending lo tidur sekarang."

Hanbin tetap diam dan mengetik skripsinya. Kopi yang tadi masih setengah kini sudah habis.

"Kim Hanbin."

Jiwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hanbin. Jiwon memeluk leher Hanbin dari belakang. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hanbin.

"Tidur sekarang, tugas lo biar gue yang ngerjain."

Hanbin mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tak percaya dengan tawaran Jiwon.

"Lo kan ga-"

"Tenang, gue tau gimana caranya."

"Tapi-"

"No but. Cepetan lo tidur."

Jiwon menyeret tangan Hanbin, dan Hanbin hanya menurutinya tanpa memberontak. Jiwon tahu, Hanbin sudah sangat lelah. Jam bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Jiwon segera merebahkan pacar kesayangannya diranjang.

"Sweetdream, sweety. Seberapa galaknya lo dan seberapa gede idung lo ga akan ngebuat gue berenti cinta ama lo."

Hanbin hanya memutar bolamatanya malas, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Lalu Jiwon memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir dan kening Hanbin.

'Kim Jiwon, walaupun menyebalkan- tapi lo anugrah terindah yang Tuhan kasih buat gue.'

END._.

 _Okaaayyy~ setelah lama balik dari hiatus karena sibuk XD *sok sibuk lo gum*  
Jadilah ff oneshot yang absurd ini, dan.. WAAAAH! Setelah gummy cek lagi, sekarang banyak ya yang buat ff doubleb :3 YEAY! Lestarikan doubleb!  
Oh ya, adakah yang menunggu candy jelly love chap 2? Sudah di post tuh :3 Maap kelamaan bangettt ;;;;3;;;;  
Sip deh, Gummy mau ngumpet dulu takutnya ditimpuk readerdeul (?)  
_  
 _Paaaiiii_

 _ **SALAM .**_


End file.
